calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Edge of the Old Tooth Transcript
The Edge of the Old Tooth Written by Ivan May Jr. Prologue: Opening credits theme song intro Playing In Background Sunday, Monday.............Calvin and Hobbes Tuesday, Wednesday.............Calvin and Hobbes Thursday, Friday................Calvin and Hobbes Saturday.........oh.........what a day.........rockin' all day and night with them those days are all cheerful and Free. (Calvin and Hobbes) those days are all share them with me. (oh dude) goodbye gray skies, hello blue. there's nothing that can hang on to me when I hang on to you it feels so right it can't be wrong. rockin' and rollin' all day long Continues Playing In Background (Chorus, Guitar solo) Sunday, Monday.............Calvin and Hobbes Tuesday, Wednesday............Calvin and Hobbes Thursday, Friday............Calvin and Hobbes Saturday........oh what a day........rockin' all day and night with them Those days are all share them with me. (those cheerful days with Calvin and Hobbes) those days are all cheerful and Free. (oh dude) those cheerful days with Calvin and Hobbes are yours, theirs and mine those cheerful days are yours, theirs and mine........Calvin and Hobbes Ends Scene 1: Dr. Harold's Calvin: Doctor, my tooth hurts. Dr. Harold: Hmmmm... Let me see.... *checks tooth* I think this is a loose tooth. Calvin: Oh, really? Well, is it my first? Dr. Harold: I'm not sure. But anyways, congratulations. Scene 2: The Jacobson's house Calvin: (tooth tied to the doorknob of the bathroom door) Are you sure this'll work? Sounds Door Slamming And Slamming Continue Mr. Jacobson: Calvin, you're driving everybody really crazy with all of that banging around. Calvin: But, Dad, I'm just trying to get rid of my loose tooth. Mr. Jacobson: "It'll fall out when it's ready. Now, it's bedtime, so no stupid more horsing around. I mean it. Calvin: Just a minute, I'll be right out. Hobbes: You look so crazy doing that, Calvin... Calvin: Alright, maybe, but if you were the only child in first grade who still had all of his baby teeth, you would be desparate too, Hobbes. Meanwhile in Calvin's bedroom, Calvin is asleep and he realizes something just happened. Birds Chirping In Distance Thunderclap Calvin: Huh, what? Calvin gets out of his bed, exits his bedroom and enters Mr. and Mrs. Jacobson's bedroom. Calvin: Loudly Mom? Dad? are you guys up yet? Mrs. Jacobson: We are now, Calvin... Mr. Jacobson: What's going on? Calvin: I got an announcement to make! Calvin: I, Calvin Jacobson, got my very first loose tooth. Mrs. Jacobson: That's nice, Calvin dear... Calvin: That means It'll fall out real soon. Mr. Jacobson: Now let's try and go back to sleep. Scene 2: Miss Wormwood's classroom Susie: Achoo! My tooth just came out! Students Speaking At once Miss Wormwood: Alright, everybody, settle down. Students, how many of you have lost a baby tooth? All Students (except for Calvin): Me! Andy: I did! Miss Wormwood: "That looks like everybody.... everybody except for Calvin. Susie: Baby face! Students (Except For Calvin) Giggling In Unison Miss Wormwood: Well, we're gonna watch a film about our teeth. Film Narrator: All is silent in Tooth Town... until... Evil Tooth Decay Monster: Just the place to build the perfect little home. Just need to need rid of all of those pesky teeth. Film Narrator: Oh dear the Evil Tooth Decay Monster is attacking Tooth Town this looks like a job for the Flighty Fluoride Flosser Rangers............ All Flosser Rangers: Go, go, Flosser Rangers.............." Becky/Pink Flosser Ranger: "It's flossin' time!" Larry/Blue Flosser Ranger: "Hi-yah!" Tooth Decay Monster Growling And Snarling Lenny/Blue Flosser Ranger: "We can't beat the Evil Tooth Decay Monster like this............we need super toothbrush power." Tooth Decay Monster Growling And Snarling Again Evil Tooth Decay Monster: "How dare you, Flosser Rangers!" Leroy/Red Flosser Ranger: "Now try on some floss for size............." Tooth Decay Monster Groaning And Screaming Film Narrator: Between ages 6 and 8............most children begin losing their baby teeth. Susie: "Except for Calvin.............." Students Laughing Uncontrollably In Unison Again Scene 3: The school lunch room Susie: "Look at the awesome tricks I can do with the spaces in my teeth..............." Susie: Sounds All Students: "Ooooooooooooooooh!" Susie: Whistling Sounds All Students: "Oooh.........Aaah.............." Susie: Slurping Sounds All Students: "Whoa.........oh..........wow!" Albert: "Hey, guys, check this out............." Albert: Sounds Charlene: "Hey..............I can do that." Tiffany: Sounds "Me too.........." Scene 4: Outside on the school playground Susie: "Let's see who can squirt mixed berry apple juice the farthest..............." Susie: "Go on, Calvin.............it's your turn." Calvin: And Sloshing Sounds All Students (except for Calvin): Uncontrollably In Unison Susie: "Does anybody have a bib for Mr. Baby Face?" (Students laughing uncontroolably.) Moe: Hey! Come here! (Calvin gets shoved by Moe.) Calvin: Hey! My tooth came out! (Students Cheering.) THE END. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts